


Times and Steps with You.

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, and soon alternate universe as worker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Tentang perjalanan Han Seungwoo dan Choi Byungchan dalam mengembangkan dan menumbuhkan rasa satu sama lain. Seungwoo yang merasa dirinya lebih banyak kurangnya untuk Byungchan dan Byungchan yang menganggap Seungwoo sudah lebih dari cukup.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Times and Steps with You.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini akan terbagi dalam beberapa chapters. Aku akan berusaha menulisnya dengan jangka waktu yang stabil, tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu cepat.  
> Mungkin untuk alurnya akan sedikit slow-burn, mengingat aku ingin menceritakan bagaimana mereka saling berkembang bersama, melalui banyak proses hingga ke titik mereka yakin dengan apa yang mereka percayai.

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting and How We Get Closer**

* * *

Pertama kali Seungwoo melihat Byungchan adalah di tahun ketiga dia kuliah saat melewati gedung FISIP yang berwarna oranye cerah. Awalnya, Seungwoo mengira, Byungchan adalah mahasiwa FISIP, nyatanya setelah dia bertanya pada teman satu angkatannya, atau lebih tepatnya salah satu teman dekatnya selama Seungwoo kuliah, perkiraan Seungwoo salah. 

“Oh Choi Byungchan? Dia bukan anak FISIP, dia anak Psiko.” Seungwoo menghentikan kunyahannya atas mie yamin yang dia makan saat mendengar jawaban dari Sejun. 

“Psikologi?” beo Seungwoo. Sejun mengangguk dan memakan kwetiau jumbo yang sudah tinggal setengah. 

“Kaget ya? Sama. Gue juga kaget pas tau selebgram kayak dia kuliah psiko. Kirain bakalan ilkom atau dia ambil ekonomi gitu. Karena yang gue tau tuh ya, _circle_ selebgram dia tuh rata-rata kuliahnya pada ambil bisnis kalau nggak yang memang sifatnya lebih ke komunikasi interpersonal macem ilkom atau yang lain gitu. Gatau nih kok si Byungchan melenceng sendiri ambil psiko.” 

“Selebgram? Dia selebgram?” 

Sejun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan bibir yang dibuat membentuk huruf ‘O’, agar lebih dramatis, mendengar pertanyaan Seungwoo barusan. 

“Lo nggak tau dia selebgram?” Seungwoo menggeleng. 

“Ya ampun, Seungwoo…” Sejun meletakkan sendoknya kemudian melihat Seungwoo dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, _“Gue nggak percaya kalau lo beneran nggak tau kalau dia selebgram.”_

“Serius, gue nggak tau kalau dia selebgram,” Seungwoo menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Kantin fakultas ilmu budaya hari ini luar biasa gerah dan panas, sampai-sampai Sejun harus mengeluarkan kipas angin portabelnya, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah menggunakannya diluar ruangan. 

“Si Byungchan itu, satu circle sama Seungsik, anak manajemen bisnis. Lo tau lah pasti Seungsik. Mahasiswa berprestasi tahun lalu sekaligus yang dijadiin calon ketua BEM Universitas tahun ini, sayangnya dia kalah suara sama petinggi kampus. Nggak mungkin lo nggak tau Seungsik, secara lo pernah satu panggung sama dia pas acara dies natalis kampus. Dia jadi MC dan lo jadi salah satu moderator seminar waktu itu.” Seungwoo mengangguk tanda ia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sejun. 

“Terus, lo tau Chan atau Heochan? Pacarnya Seungsik,” Seungwoo mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

“Itu juga satu circle sama Byungchan. Dia kan anak ilkom, mereka dulu satu kelompok pas ospek jadi deket disana. Chan kan juga udah jadi selebgram ya pas itu, pas dia update sama Byungchan mereka dikira deket dan sejak itu mereka deket beneran sebagai teman. Sesama selebgram dan juga temen satu kampus sampe sekarang,” 

Seungwoo tidak lagi fokus mendengarkan celotehan Sejun tentang siapa saja circle selebgram Byungchan, karena orang yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini sedang duduk di maja di depan Seungwoo,di belakang Sejun yang masih dengan semangat menjelaskan bagaimana lingkaran pertemanan itu terbentuk. Seungwoo benar-benar fokus ke Byungchan yang tiba-tiba menyibak rambut hitamnya ke belakang lalu mengeluarkan kipas angin portabel berwarna hijau neon. 

Seungwoo menengok ke kiri dengan cepat saat manik hitam legam Byungchan tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan mata coklatnya. Ritme jantungnya benar-benar naik sangat drastis hanya karena tatapan tidak sengaja dengan si yang lebih muda. 

*

“Halo,” adalah kata sapaan yang telinga Seungwoo tangkap saat ia sedang duduk di gazebo depan perpustakaan dengan laptop yang dipangku di atas paha. Saat Seungwoo mendongak untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara (yang Seungwoo rasa kenal), Seungwoo tidak bisa berkutik. Di depannya ada Byungchan, orang yang baru minggu lalu dia tekan tombol _follow_ di profile Instagramnya sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. 

“Eh.. sorry kak, saya ganggu ya?” Byungchan tersenyum canggung karena Seungwoo tidak membalas sapaannya hampir dua menit. Seungwoo berdehem saat nada suara Byungchan berubah kebingungan, tanda ia sudah kembali dari lamunan kagetnya. 

“Oh nggak. Ada apa ya?” 

“Kenalin kak, saya Byungchan dari Psikologi. Boleh tau nama kakak siapa?” Seungwoo menjabat tangan Byungchan dengan pelan.

_Halus._

Itu adalah yang Seungwoo pikirkan saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan Byungchan. 

“Seungwoo. Hukum.”

Kemudian hari Rabu di bulan September itu menjadi salah satu hari yang Seungwoo syukuri dan merapalkan terima kasih berkali-kali di dalam hati. Terima kasih kepada festival tahunan psikologi yang membuat dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan Byungchan tanpa harus bersusah payah minta dikenalkan dari Sejun. 

*

Perkenalan mereka beberapa waktu lalu, tidak serta merta langsung berhenti setelah Seungwoo menyetujui untuk membeli tiga tiket festival musik sebagai puncak acara festival tahunan fakultas Byungchan. Seungwoo dengan segala keberanian yang dia kumpulkan, memberanikan diri meminta kontak Byungchan dengan alasan dia akan membantu mempromosikan acara kepanitiaan Byungchan ke teman-temannya. Byungchan, sebagai salah satu anggota divisi sponsor, dengan senang hati memberikan kontaknya ke Seungwoo. Pikirnya, semakin banyak yang datang maka semakin ramai pula acara yang diadakan oleh tim Byungchan. 

Malam harinya, setelah berkali-kali mengetik dan menghapus kalimat yang inti pesannya sama, akhirnya Seungwoo berhasil mengirimkan satu _bubble chat_ berbunyi, _“Hai Byungchan. Ini Seungwoo yang beli tiket festival tiga lembar.”_ diikuti dengan Seungwoo yang membuka aplikasi instagram lalu mengetik _username_ Byungchan di kolom pencarian. Ketika Seungwoo kembali dengan satu botol air minum di tangannya, sebuah notifikasi dari Instagram masuk. 

**‘cebece1112_ followed you back!’**

*

Seungwoo tahu bahwa teman dekatnya, Sejun, adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup dikenal banyak oleh warga kampus area utara. Tidak heran jika dia jalan dengan Sejun akan ada beberapa bahkan sering, rekan kampus yang menyapa Sejun hingga membuat Sejun kadang harus berhenti sebentar hanya untuk berbicara hal yang entah penting atau tidak penting. 

Seungwoo sendiri bagaimana? Seungwoo tidak ada di bagian dia mengenal banyak orang, tetapi dia dikenal banyak orang. Banyak yang tahu nama Han Seungwoo mahasiswa hukum, semester tujuh sebagai salah satu bassist salah satu band kampus. Terima kasih pada acara dies natalis universitas yang membuat Seungwoo menjadi dikenal banyak orang -walaupun tidak seterkenal Byungchan-. 

“LO SERIUS DI FOLLBACK BYUNGCHAN?!” ini adalah pekikan Sejun di kantin FIB siang hari setelah Seungwoo cerita dia **akhirnya** mendapatkan _follback_ dari Byungchan. Seungwoo mengangguk dengan mulut yang baru saja disuap mie yamin pakai kuah ekstra diikuti pandangan Sejun yang masih melotot tidak percaya. Pasalnya, seingat Sejun baru beberapa hari lalu ia memberi tahu Seungwoo siapa itu Byungchan dan bagaimana rentetan hubungan pertemanan Byungchan yang dia tahu, dan tiba-tiba sekarang, teman dekatnya yang asik makan mie yamin di depannya mengatakan bahwa dia di _follback_ oleh si selebgram dengan tiga ratus ribu _followers_. 

“Dia yang nyamperin gue dul-”

“Sorry, gimana? Nyamperin lo dulu?” 

“Orang cerita tuh dengerin dulu.” Sejun mengangguk, mendekatkan es teh jumbo yang dipesan Seungwoo ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Sejun nggak akan heran kalau Seungwoo di _follback_ sama Byungchan, karena memang karena acara dies natalis universitas kemarin membuat derajat Seungwoo sebagai mahasiswa sedikit naik. Sejun lebih penasaran, **bagaimananya.** Bagaimana cara Seungwoo mendapatkan _follback_ dari Byungchan. 

Apakah karena derajat Seungwoo yang sedikit naik?

Atau karena Seungwoo yang mengirimkan pesan lewat instagram agar Byungchan mengikutinya kembali?

Atau apakah karena Byungchan tahu siapa Seungwoo?

Atau jangan-jangan mereka adalah teman masa kecil?

“Pikiran lo nggak ada yang bener. Kecuali yang ketiga hampir bener.”

“Hah? Gimana?”

“Lo daritadi nggremeng terus ya mikir gimana gue bisa di follback Byungchan. Bukan mikir di otak, tapi mikir di mulut.” 

Bukan Sejun namanya jika tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan saat temannya bercerita. Jadi saat Seungwoo menceritakan kronologi dari episode bagaimana dia di- **ikuti kembali** oleh si selebgram, berulang kali otot wajah Sejun bekerja ekstra dengan pita suara yang juga ikut aktif mengeluarkan suara yang khas Sejun.

“Yaudah bagi ke gue tiketnya dua.” todong Sejun setelah Seungwoo selesai cerita. 

“Buat siapa lo dua? Lo kan nggak ada gandengan.”

“Emang nonton festival harus sama gandengan? Gue mah dateng sama temen masa kecil gue, gak kayak lo sendirian.”

*

Sejak adegan kenalan karena tiket festival, komunikasi Seungwoo dan Byungchan entah bagaimana menjadi lebih dekat dan sering ngobrol via chat atau kadang di pesan Instagram Byungchan. Membicarakan banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan, seperti dimana tempat makan soto yang enak di dekat kampus? Atau apakah Byungchan sudah pernah makan rawon matematika yang dijual di taman tengah kota yang hanya buka di pagi hari jam enam sampai sepuluh pagi. 

_“Kenapa namanya rawon matematika?” tanya Byungchan saat di satu hari saat mereka sedang ditengah-tengah antrian, pukul tujuh pagi._

_“Soalnya yang jual kalau kita bayar, dia nggak perlu pakai kalkulator buat ngitung totalnya,” jawab Seungwoo. Matanya terasa berat efek dari belum tidur semalaman karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kasus dan macam pasal penyelesaian yang deadline-nya jam enam pagi tadi._

_“Serius?”_

_“Kayaknya sih gitu. Aku cuma nebak-nebak aja, Byungchan.” Seungwoo tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah Byungchan yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Seungwoo._

_“Aku serius lho nanyanya, kak. Jawaban kamu nggak menjawab banget.”_

_Pada akhirnya, Byungchan menyimpulkan hal yang sama seperti jawaban Seungwoo saat mereka antri tadi, setelah melihat bagaimana si penjual tidak menggunakan alat bantu hitung apapun saat mereka akan membayar makanan mereka._

_“Berarti penjualnya emang pintar matematika.” ujar Byungchan saat berhenti di lampu merah dengan dibonceng Seungwoo. Topik mereka sejak selesai makan hingga lampu merah ini hanyalah rawon matematika._

Bisa dibilang, alur dan tempo mereka menjadi dekat cukup cepat. Dalam jangka waktu 2-3 minggu, Byungchan, bisa dibilang cukup sering, keluar bersama Seungwoo untuk makan atau sekedar nongkrong di kedai kopi dan angkringan langganan Seungwoo atau di cafe atau tempat makan baru sekitaran kota yang Byungchan kunjungi. Beberapa kali Seungwoo pernah muncul di _story Instagram_ Byungchan (tapi Byungchan tidak pernah menuliskan nama akun Seungwoo). 

Seungwoo hampir setiap hari selalu ditagih cerita oleh Sejun yang kepo kemana dan bagaimana ceritanya Seungwoo bisa menjadi dekat. Seungwoo kadang sampai bosan harus menceritakan cerita yang sama berkali-kali. Seungwoo sendiri juga tidak tahu kok bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa menjadi sedekat itu dengan Byungchan. Hanya saja, inisiatif Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan ke angkringan langganannya sebagai agenda jalan keluar bareng menjadi pintu pembuka dimana Byungchan mulai berani mengajak Seungwoo keliling kota, untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau makan bareng. 

_“Kamu nggak makan, kak?” tanya Byungchan usai memesan nasi bebek bakar dengan sambal pencit, lengkap dengan dua es teh jumbo, satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Seungwoo._

_“Nggak,” geleng Seungwoo, “aku udah makan sebelum kamu ngajak keluar tadi. Aku nemenin makan aja.” jika Byungchan adalah tipikal orang yang bisa makan dengan porsi banyak berkali-kali, maka Seungwoo adalah tipikal yang lebih memilih ngemil daripada makan berat. Makanya kadang, apabila Byungchan mengatakan dia ingin makan sesuatu dan Seungwoo sudah makan, Seungwoo memilih untuk menemaninya saja dan tidak makan. Perutnya tidak cukup muat untuk menampung banyak makanan._

*

Hari dimana festival kampus Byungchan berlangsung, Seungwoo sudah ada di venue acara sejak pukul setengah tujuh sore, dengan Sejun dan Hanse yang mengekorinya dibelakang. Sebelum masuk ke dalam venue festival, Seungwoo terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mall (kebetulan venue acara Byungchan di halaman depan salah satu mall) dengan niat membelikan Byungchan minuman manis kesukaannya. Pengalaman dari kepanitiaan yang pernah ia pegang sebelumnya, minuman manis memang dibutuhkan setelah berjam-jam bekerja sukarela mengurusi perihal festival. 

Byungchan sejak tiga puluh menit lalu sudah bisa bernafas lega. Setelah hampir dua jam, laki-laki dengan dekik di kedua pipinya itu mengurus lokasi dan registrasi ulang tenant yang ikut berpartisipasi di acara tahunan fakultas Byungchan. Jadi, ketika dirinya mendapatkan pesan dari Seungwoo yang memintanya untuk datang ke pagar pembatas pinggir venue, dengan segera Byungchan menyusulnya. 

“Panitia nggak boleh lho harusnya beli jajan dari luar. Yang bikin peraturan kan kalian,” ujar Seungwoo. Byungchan mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar butuh gula dan minuman segar setelah berdiri dan mondar-mandir daritadi. 

“Aku mau pesen di tenant sini udah pada rame. Males antrinya,” Byungchan menyedot pudding milk tea yang dibawakan Seungwoo. “kamu sendirian kak? Katanya sama temenmu?” 

“Udah mencar. Mereka udah masuk kayaknya, mau kulineran dulu. Si Sejun laper,” jawab Seungwoo. Ia bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Sepasang matanya melihat Byungchan dengan hati-hati. Seolah-olah berusaha menyimpan rupa Byungchan ke dalam otaknya, padahal mereka masih bisa bertemu besok atau lain hari. Byungchan terlihat lelah dengan rambut hitamnya yang lepek, entah karena keringat atau karena gerimis sore tadi atau bahkan dua-duanya. Sesekali lampu dari panggung menyorot ke arah mereka berdua yang membuat Seungwoo dapat melihat bagaimana manik hitam legam Byungchan membulat tiap kali berhasil menyedot puding yang ada di minumannya. Kaos panitia yang Byungchan kenakan sudah kusut. Ada sedikit noda di ujung kaos, entah noda apa, Seungwoo tidak bisa memastikan karena hanya ada lampu remang-remang berwarna orange kecoklatan yang menjadi sumber cahaya mereka selain lampu panggung. 

“Nggak usah diliatin sampe segitunya. Bau keringat dan udah kumel banget muka aku, kak.” Seungwoo tergelak mendengar ucapan Byungchan. Ya memang, nggak salah sih, kalau Byungchan sudah bau keringat. Pasalnya sejak mereka bertemu tadi, Seungwoo dapat melihat keringat di pelipis dan leher Byungchan. Seungwoo banyak paham tentang kerja kepanitiaan seperti ini, karena dirinya pernah mengalami dan menjadi salah satu badan pengurus harian. 

“Ya walaupun bau keringat, tapi masih wangi kok. Kebantu sama parfum kamu.” Byungchan memutar bola matanya. Dua bulan mengenal Seungwoo membuatnya sudah mulai tahu bagaimana sikap Seungwoo yang kadang membuatnya _rolling eyes_ atau mendengus kesal, atau bahkan Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan tertutup. Sedikit kaget karena Byungchan pernah sekali mengobrol dengan Hanse, teman Sejun dan Seungwoo, dan Hanse mengatakan bahwa Seungwoo bukanlah orang yang mudah dekat dan terbuka dengan orang lain. Mendengar pernyataan Hanse hari itu, membuat Byungchan mau tidak mau memikirkan banyak alasan dan penyebab yang kira-kira menjadi latar belakang Seungwoo bersikap tidak sesuai dengan pernyataan Hanse ke dirinya. 

_“Dia suka kali sama lo.”_ adalah alasan yang dulunya Byungchan pikir paling tidak masuk akal. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu dan melihat bagaimana Seungwoo memperlakukan Byungchan hingga saat ini, yang tiba-tiba membelikan Byungchan puding milk tea dengan alasan bahwa Byungchan butuh gula setelah seharian bekerja, membuat Byungchan kembali memikirkan pernyataan Hanse. 

Byungchan nggak bodoh kalau masalah perasaan dan hati. Beberapa kali pacaran membuat Byungchan sedikit banyak paham maksud dari orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Terlebih lagi dia seorang **selebgram** . Nggak sedikit cowok dan cewek yang setiap hari mengiriminya pesan, meminta nomor kontak dan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Byungchan tahu dan sadar bahwa dirinya atraktif, kalau nggak, nggak mungkin followers dia hampir mencapai angka tiga ratus ribu _followers_ saat ini. Maka dari itu, Byungchan sedikit hati-hati dan pilih-pilih dengan orang yang mengajaknya bertemu. Paling yang dekat dengan Byungchan sampai hari ini hanya Chan dan Kim Doyeon. 

“Kamu mau masuk jam berapa kak? Keburu antri lama nanti di _gate_.” tanya Byungchan. 

“Bentar lagi. Kamu kesana dulu aja, nanti aku samperin.”

“Ya udah sekarang aja,” 

“Ya oke.” 

*

Seperti pada festival lainnya, semakin malam artinya semakin banyak yang datang dan semakin ramai. Pengisi acara dari artis ibukota sedari tadi sudah mengisi panggung festival dengan penonton yang sesekali bernyanyi bersama. Tenda-tenda tenant yang bergabung dengan festival juga tidak ada yang sepi, baik itu _food tenant, fashion_ dan lainnya. Suara musik dan penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu yang mereka bawakan membuat suasana festival tahunan acara fakultas Byungchan semakin meriah. 

“Kamu ngajuin proposal dari berapa bulan sebelumnya?” tanya Seungwoo. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat _gate_ khusus panitia dengan sebungkus cireng di tangannya, menjauhi pusat keramaian sekaligus sambil menunggu _guest star_ utama yang juga ditunggu orang-orang. Kalau kata Byungchan tadi, salah satu spot yang enak buat nonton dan nggak banyak yang berkumpul disana. 

“Hm.. kapan ya? Nggak inget sih kak, aku cuma bantu anak-anak cari sponsor sama bagian mondar-mandir.” Byungchan membuka mulut saat Seungwoo menyuapi cireng. “Cuma emang dari pas aku diminta jadi koor, aku bilang ke anak BPH lainnya aku nggak bisa, aku cuma bisa bantu sebagai 'wakil koor' dan juga kalau bisa sebelum UAS paling nggak udah masukkin proposal lah, nanti abis UAS sambil liburan sambil cari yang lainnya juga, buat jaga-jaga juga.” 

“Makanya kalian bisa dapet venue disini.” Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang masih asik mengunyah cireng yang baru dimakannya.

“Ini kalau bukan karena sponsornya dari-” Byungchan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat seseorang memanggilnya dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Byungchan. Lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang biasa Seungwoo lihat. “Kak, aku temenku sebentar yaa. Kamu tunggu sini aja, atau kalau mau sini ikut aku biar aku kenalin.”

Seungwoo menggeleng. “Nggak usah. Kamu kesana dulu aja, aku disini aja. Nungguin tempat,” Byungchan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar sebelum berjalan menghampiri teman yang dimaksud. Suara mereka terdengar hingga tempat Seungwoo berdiri. 

Seungwoo mengamati Byungchan yang sudah asik berbicara dengan perempuan berambut sebahu dan dua perempuan lain, yang Seungwoo tebak itu adalah teman Byungchan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terlihat dari gestur salah satu orang yang tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan Byungchan, Byungchan juga tampak tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. 

Melihat Byungchan yang dimana-mana dikelilingi oleh banyak orang dan hampir di setiap sisi kampus disapa banyak orang, bahkan di tempat umum seperti ini, membuat Seungwoo mau tidak mau menjadi merenung. Bohong kalau Seungwoo bilang dia tidak tertarik dengan Byungchan. Tujuan Seungwoo dulu berani mengirim pesan via DM Instagram ke Byungchan adalah salah satunya tertarik dengan Byungchan. Byungchan yang ia lihat di kantin fakultas sebelah, yang makan kwetiau jumbo dan es teh jumbo. Byungchan yang tiba-tiba berkenalan dengannya karena tiket festival yang perlu dijual, berakhir dengan Seungwoo yang membantu Byungchan untuk menjualkannya ke teman-temannya. Dan berlanjut hingga menjadi teman jalan-jalan dan makan bersama. 

Jika Seungwoo pikir-pikir lagi, rasanya mustahil seorang Choi Byungchan, seorang selebgram sekaligus salah satu kepala divisi BEM Fakultas dan anggota sponsorship untuk event ini, tertarik dengan Seungwoo si mahasiswa tingkat akhir. 

_'Ya walaupun gue juga nge-band dan "dikenal" tapi nggak se-terkenal Byungchan.'_

_"Ya siapa tau Byungchan suka sama lo juga kan? Toh dia juga mau lo ajak jalan dan ngajak lo jalan juga."_ ucapan Sejun tempo hari kembali muncul di kepala Seungwoo. Memang sih, Byungchan nggak menolak diajak Seungwoo keluar atau mengajak Seungwoo keluar jalan-jalan. Tapi Seungwoo juga paham kalau nggak mungkin " **teman dekat** "-nya Byungchan hanya dia saja. Lingkaran sosial Byungchan itu lebar, pasti lebar dan luas. Bisa saja hari ini Byungchan ditemani Seungwoo dan besok dengan orang lain. Dan lagi, Seungwoo masih belum terlalu dekat dengan Byungchan. 

' _Nggak mungkin sih kalau ini perasaan suka.' batin Seungwoo._

Byungchan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Seungwoo yang melamun dengan cimol yang ditusuk ditangannya, tidak segera dimakan. Setelah menepuk pundak temannya, tanda dia harus pergi, Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo. Menepuk pelan pundak pria yang hanya menggantungkan satu tusuk cimol dengan bumbu pedas gurih. 

Seungwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat Byungchan yang menatapnya bingung dengan rambut yang sudah lepek dan basah karena keringat. Memang malam ini sedikit panas daripada biasanya. Dengan segera ia memakan cimol yang sedari tadi di udara dan menggumamkan ‘ _’kenapa’_ tanpa suara. 

“Mukamu kalau ngelamun keliatan polos banget.” 

Seungwoo menunda menjawab ucapan Byungchan, ketika bintang tamu utama sudah berdiri diatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu pertamanya yang adalah salah satu penyanyi kesukaan Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Fokus mereka berdua sudah sepenuhnya ke penyanyi laki-laki bertubuh sedikit berisi di atas sana. Mengabaikan cimol yang masih sisa beberapa dan es teh lemon yang masih di tangan masing-masing. Sesekali Byungchan ikut menyanyikan lirik dari lagu pertama ini. Lagu yang menceritakan bagaimana seekor binatang yang berusaha melindungi pemiliknya. 

Tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton mengiringi akhir dari penampilan lagu pertama. Tidak ada bedanya, Byungchan juga menyeru-nyerukan nama si penyanyi hingga ia menjadi salah satu pusat perhatian. Seungwoo tergelak melihat Byungchan sangat antusias bertepuk tangan dan berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat amat senang. Seolah-olah menyampaikan bahwa _“Ini kerja keras gue juga disini, bos!”_

“Gila keren abis, nggak nyesel beneran deh gue dateng kesini kalau lo beneran ngundang beliau!” ucap Seungwoo sedikit berteriak. Tempat mereka berdiri ini dekat dengan _sound system_ sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus sedikit berteriak jika ingin berbicara atau berbisik-bisik. 

“APA?” Byungchan mendekatkan diri ke Seungwoo. Seungwoo terpaku sejenak. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa mencium aroma parfum Byungchan yang sudah bercampur keringat si yang lebih tinggi. Ada bau musk dan sedikit vanilla yang dapat Seungwoo cium dari perpotongan leher jenjang Byungchan. Seungwoo memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat-ingat aroma Byungchan sebelum mengulang ucapannya tadi. 

“AKU GAK NYESEL BELI TIKET KAMU!” Byungchan mengangguk, mengacungkan jempol ke Seungwoo. Sedikit menunduk karena beda tinggi badan Byungchan yang lebih tinggi, Byungchan berbicara di telinga Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Byungchan. Sekaligus yang lebih tua berusaha menikmati momennya bersama Byungchan malam ini. Karena Seungwoo tidak tahu kapan lagi dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Byungchan. Sesekali kulit mereka bersentuhan, mengantarkan dentuman kencang di jantung Seungwoo (yang Seungwoo harap Byungchan tidak pernah mendengarnya) ataupun suara tawa Byungchan yang khas yang sering membuat Seungwoo ikut tertawa. 

Ketika lagu kedua dimainkan, Byungchan dan Seungwoo memekik kagum dan tidak percaya. 

“Gue nggak percaya ini dibawain!” Seungwoo. 

“Gue juga nggak!” Byungchan.

Tidak lama, mereka berdua sudah terlarut dengan suasana dan atmosfir yang tercipta dari penampilan lagu kedua ini. Seungwoo ikut bernyanyi pelan. Menyesuaikan dengan melodi yang melingkupi lapangan parkir depan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Sedikit banyak ia meletakkan penghayatan dalam lagu tersebut yang sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Mengagumi- tidak lebih tepatnya, menyukai seseorang namun tidak berani berharap apapun dengan semesta. Merasa tidak ada-apanya dengan orang yang ia sukai. 

Yang Seungwoo tidak tahu adalah bahwa sejak Seungwoo mulai ikut menyanyikan lagu kedua, pria disebelahnya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Seungwoo. Alih-alih mengganti fokus ke penyanyi di atas panggung, Byungchan justru mengamati Seungwoo yang terlihat mencoba menghayati dari lagu ini. Hidung yang mancung bak perosotan yang sering Byungchan buat bercanda, poninya yang jatuh menutupi dahi kecil laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata seperti boba yang sesekali di sibak ke belakang, juga bibir tipis Seungwoo, yang malam ini terlihat sedikit lebih merah. 

Byungchan mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Dengan pelan, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Seungwoo. Menggenggam tangan kanan laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya. 

* * *

\- to be continued -


End file.
